marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Algrim (Earth-199999)
| Death = | HistoryText = Algrim was born into the race of Dark Elves more than five-thousand years before the present day. He served Malekith faithfully when Malekith led their people in a war against the Asgardians at a time when the Nine Realms were due to converge. Malekith's plans were dashed when the Aether was ripped from the dark elves' grasp, depriving them of their greatest weapon. Malekith sacrificed their ships, and most of their race, in a bid to hide their escape. This shocked Algrim, but he trusted his lord and followed him into a five-thousand year sleep, until the time of the next convergence of realms. When the Nine Realms once again came into alignment, breaches began to appear in the barriers between worlds and the Aether gained a new host to carry it from its confinement. Malekith's warship detected this change and awoke Algrim and the remains of his people from their long sleep. Algrim then readily accepted his master's wish for him to become the last of the Kursed, an ancient order of dark elves who had sacrificed themselves to become short-lived, unstoppable creatures of raw, bestial power. Algrim's first task was to infiltrate Asgard and open the way for Malekith's all-out assault. To this end he allowed himself to be captured among a group of raiders and then transported to Asgard's dungeons. There he unleashed his power and staged a prison escape, releasing many of the prisoners also held there. As he left he encountered Loki in one of the other cells, but passed by him instead of releasing him like he had the others. None could stand against Algrim and he was soon reunited with his lord after opening the way for the assault. Together Algrim and Malekith tried to retrieve the Aether, but its host Jane Foster eluded them, and the rallying Asgardians had Malekith opting to withdraw. Thor, Loki, and Jane, later found them in the ruined wastes of Svartalfheim. Loki deceived them into thinking he was bringing Jane to them himself, but then launched a surprise attack with Thor at his side. Algrim fought both Thor and Loki, besting Thor in a confrontation of raw power, but ultimately falling to Loki's penchant for deception. Weaving in close, Loki had secretly primed one of Algrim's implosion grenades, and when this detonated it crushed the last of the Kursed right out of existence with the God of Mischief saying "see you in Hel, monster!". | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength:' After becoming one of the Kursed, Algrim attained a strength surpassing even the strongest of Asgardians. *'Superhuman Durability:' After becoming one of the Kursed, Algrim became practically impervious to physical harm. *'Regenerative Healing:' While being a Kursed, he is able to recover from injuries at a rapid rate. | Abilities = *'Master Combatant:' As a Kursed, he perfected some brawler techniques with he used to overpower Thor without much effort. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Dark Elf warship | Weapons = * Implosion grenades | Notes = * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje portrays Algrim in Thor: The Dark World. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Алгрим (199999)